The Baseball Freak and the Softball Fan
by KhAeL
Summary: "The Ace, who earned numerous awards, I might add, is crushing on... a substitute player?" Yamamoto Takeshi X OC Small collection of drabbles and one-shots. Will be labeled "complete" since I'm not sure when I can update next. Some chaps MAY be rated "M".
1. I Ogle her

"Good morning, Hina-chan!" Takeshi waved his baseball bat as he grinned cheekily at the girl across the field.

"Good morning, Yamamoto-san." She mouthed with a small bow and resumed her jogging.

Every weekday at 5:00 a.m. at the Namimori High's Baseball field, Yamamoto Takeshi would have his usual baseball practice with the team. And, not so coincidentally, the girls' softball team would start jogging around their field while they practice. (The boys' baseball team starts their warm-up at around 4. They start earlier than the girls.)

Practices started a week after the first day of classes after all the screening and try-outs and what-not were done. That was also the day Takeshi met a new friend, Minake Hinashi, who he greeted a while ago.

It became routine for them to greet one another whenever they'd see each other practice. After the hardball incident[1], they've remained friends ever since.

They weren't buddy-buddy like how he was with Tsuna and Gokudera, if that's what you call their relationship, and not too familiar like how he was with Kyoko, Haru and the children. He was sure they hadn't even reached the "close friends" stage yet despite the time they've known each other. But even without knowing much about her or talking much to her…

**"Oi! Yamamoto! Stop ogling Minake and get your head in the game!"**

He just has this strange big crush on her.

"Haha! Sorry, My bad!" He yelled back with a smile and pink-stained cheeks, seeing Hina blush and run ahead away from her giggling team mates from the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>[1]- will probably be featured in another chap hahaha<p>

**Sorry for the shortness of it all! Hahaha just a little something-something to keep the stress away ;D**


	2. One more Inch

**Oh and just to make things clear, Takeshi and Hina are both in HIGH SCHOOL and therefore roughly around 18 years old or beyond. You can tell if I made them older or younger in other chaps. On with the story…**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Aw, C'mon! You've practiced really hard, Hina-chan! You could at least show off what you can do!"

"But my throwing still sucks."

"Don't beat yourself up like that! You're so negative!"

"Yeah? Well you're TOO positive!"

Minke Hinashi hissed as she curled up against her boyfriend's warm body as they shared the small couch in his living room with her on his lap.

"***sigh* **You've improved! Really! After the past few weeks of training, you can now throw and inch farther than you usually could!"

Hina's throwing range is two arm spans. And now, plus an inch.

"Grrrrghghhhhhhh!" She growled muffling her voice on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Hehe… That wasn't inspiring at all, was it?" The Ace player chuckled, nibbling on Hina's exposed ear lightly as an apology.

"No… that wasn't inspiring at all…" She mumbled, head still buried against Takeshi's shoulder (and him still nibbling, of course). "And it's the fight for 2nd place tomorrow. What if I mess up and miss our chance in fighting for Champion? We already lost one game…"

"Nahh, don't worry about it." Takeshi said lowly taking time in between bites. "All you have to do is stay calm and I'm sure you can pass the ball right…"

"But the problem's right there!" Hina pouted, breaking away from her boyfriend's ministrations with a blush "I CAN'T stay calm! …During a game, anyway…" She mumbled, noticing Takeshi's hazy gaze on her.

"…"

"umm…Takeshi-kun?"

"Stick your tongue out, Hina-chan."

"Takeshi-kun, I don't think now's the right time to-mnh!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just can't write anything beyond that point without making it sound awkward. I <em>will<em> tell you though that they've never done "it"... unless I feature THAT in another chapter, as well... **

**This story is for all of you softball-playing KHR fangirls!**


	3. Clueless and Cute

"Morning, Tsuna!" Takeshi grinned as he met up with Tsuna and Hayato by his usual curb.

"Oh, Good morning, Takeshi." Tsuna replied not so timidly anymore whilst Gokudera still glared daggers at him.

It was a pleasant Monday morning for Yamamoto Takeshi. The team didn't have practice today; however, he made up for that by helping his father set up shop and did his early morning jogging to kill the time.

Nearing the school grounds, they found a white automobile just a block away from their destination.

"Bye, tou-san! Thanks for dropping me off!" A familiar voice chirped "See you later!"

"Hey, isn't that Minake-san?" Tsuna and Hyatto bowed and nodded respectively as said young woman passed and offered them a warm smile and greeting.

Minake Hinashi was, by no means, wealthy. She was just your average Namimori High School student with, not straight As but _with_ As none the less, grades trying to fit in the jungle that was High School. The only reason she is dropped off the way she is, is because her parents are _extremely_ overprotective and would do anything to keep their eldest daughter from harm's way. Hina didn't dislike being overprotected by her parents, it even gives her another reason to love them more, but as any normal teenager would feel, _It wouldn't hurt to have __**some**__ freedom once in a while, right?_

As Takeshi followed her with his eyes, he suddenly found himself walking next to her, leaving the curious Tsuna and Hayato lagging behind.

"Morning, Hina-chan!" Takeshi greeted with a blush, not helping himself.

"Hm?" Hina looked from side-to-side apparently snapping out of her little world.

'_Hehe… she's so cute ^_^' _ Takeshi mentally noted as he patiently waited for her to notice him.

"Oh! Yamamoto-san! Good morning!" She jumped "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Takeshi couldn't help but laugh at her cluelessness (not like he isn't one himself). After all, he was standing _right beside_ her when he greeted her.

"Wh-what? What are you laughing at?" Hina pouted, cheeks flaring out of embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry… Haha… It's just… Ahahaha… funny how you doze off like that." Takeshi grinned finally calming down from his laughing fit.

Looking away from the tall, tan _'Not to mention good-looking' _baseball Ace beside her, she mumbled, "Well I'm glad my idiocy has proved to be amusing to you. I'll try doing that more often when I'm around you, Yamamoto-san." Her voice coated in light sarcasm and large gallons of embarrassment.

"Hahaha yeah, you should!" Takshi pinched a pink-stained cheek "It just adds to your cuteness factor. I like it." He added with a small blush of his own _'Yeah… I like it very much.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Did Takeshi just unknowingly insult and compliment his <span>crush<span> at the same time...?**

**Hard core, dude, hard core.**


	4. With the Rain

"Hey… It's raining…" Hina mused as she looked out the classroom window "Just like you said it would, Takeshi-kun."

Takeshi, perched on top the teacher's table, swung his legs playfully "Yup! Haha!"

Takeshi had clean-up duty today instead of having baseball practice. The team's been relying on his "forecasts" for their practices ever since the week of school. He told them that it would rain in the afternoon so they cancelled practice.

Right now, the room was already squeaky clean. They both decided to stay behind for a while to "watch the rain" as Takeshi put it.

'_I guess it came with the training… Haha' _Takeshi thought "… and being the Rain Guardian…"

"Hm? What was that, Takeshi-kun?"

"What?" Takeshi grinned noticing Hina's suspicious look. They've been dating for a week now. It's been great so far, with the whole **family** supporting him and with Hina's parents (finally) agreeing to their relationship. But there was just one problem...

"Oh, nothing you should be worried about!"

_I haven't told her about the mafia yet…_

Yamamoto Takeshi isn't as clueless anymore as he makes other people think. Sure he still has his… quirks… but he's long realized that what he's got himself into wasn't indeed just a _**game**_**.** The death of the Phantom Knight by Byakuran's orders alone proved that.

"Okay, Takeshi. If you say so…" Hina reluctantly let the topic drop as she stared out the window again.

Hina's a good girlfriend. Takeshi had always known she would be. But the fact that he's _actually_ in an _actual _relationship with her makes it all seem so surreal. Imagine, they were just all "Hellos" and "Good Mornings" three months ago but now…

Oh kami how he loved her so much…

Takeshi thought it was just a ridiculous teenage hormonal thing at first. Falling in love with someone in such a short amount of time was ridiculous! But with a little soul-searching and a talk with his dad, Reborn, Collonelo and (surprisingly) Squalo, everything started to make sense.

"Hey, Hina-chan, c'mere." Takeshi gestured for her to come closer.

Once she was close enough, he made her stand between his legs with her back to him. Encircling his arms around her small waist, he held her close against him.

Takeshi was always pretty forward, Hina smiled snuggling closer. Even before they were dating, he always made some kind of gesture or said something along the lines of _I like you a lot_ or something like that. And the funny thing was, she thought, Takeshi himself didn't know he was doing those things. He was always so happy and care-free like he could handle all the problems in the world with that smile.

"Do you like the rain, Hina-chan?" She heard him mumble from behind.

Resting her hand atop his, she replied "…Yeah… hearing the pitter-patter of the raindrops… makes me feel as if life is at a standstill… "

"…and everything else clears up, right?" He finished with a grin.

"Mm-hmm." Hina nodded with a gentle smile of her own.

A quiet silence followed after that… the beating of two hearts and the warmth of the other surrounded them… '_I'll tell her…' _Takeshi thought, '… _about the mafia, how I feel about her… __**everything**_.'

Rubbing slow sensual circles on her clothed stomach, he decided, _'But I know that can wait…' _

_Sometimes I get scared of the rain, too, Takeshi-kun_

Gently turning her around, he held her by the waist and closed the gap between them.

_When I know that there's someone I care about out there_

Slowly moving his lips against hers, an arm rested on his shoulder while the other found itself fist a handful of his hair as he nipped her bottom lip.

_All alone outside… with no one to keep them warm_

He wanted to see her… How she felt whenever he did this to her…

_That's when I truly fear the rain_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Lul jwk.<strong>

**Was Takeshi OOCed here? Did I do good? Haha did this on a rainy day… thought it was appropriate… **

**Should I have continued that scene? haha**


End file.
